Forever Yours
by Textcrazy2011
Summary: Edward thought he had forever to find his true mate, but his perfect control is put to the test when Bella Swan suddenly finds herself shipped off to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note **

**I have had this story on my laptop for a while now and I thought it would be a good time to post it. Unlike my other stories this one is pretty much complete already so the update schedule will be consistent, it will just be down to me making the final finishing changes before posting. **

**I look forward to finding out your thoughts and ideas. Those of you who read **_**Alpha's Seer**_** don't worry I am making plans for the next story I promised you and it is already in the making. **

**Read and I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Bella **

Never would I have thought I would end up back in Forks, especially with the intention to stay more than a summer. It wasn't that I had anything against staying with my father, what with us being more alike than most father daughter relationships, but I knew it would feel like I was a stranger who was staying in his home.

Ever since I was younger and my mother made the decision to take me away from Charlie I had developed some sort of resentment towards him, causing my visits to lessen as time went on. It wasn't until I was older and more aware of the situation that I regretted my past actions of avoiding him.

I wasn't stupid; I knew some part of me would always hold some sort of resentment towards him for letting Renee take me so easily. The fact he hadn't even fought for me only made the situation worse in my opinion. Renee didn't have a clue on how to raise a child so young and on her own, and while I loved her my childhood wasn't the best by far.

By the age of fourteen I was able to cook, clean as well as pay the bills meaning a normal upbringing for myself hadn't been possible. I didn't hate her for it; she was my mother after all, but it had forced me to grow up quicker than other children my age. The fact it made me more mature than most didn't exactly work in my favour when it came to me making friends either, or attempting to I should say.

The final straw, however, hadn't been how unable Renee had been to raise me, but when she got involved with a new man it was clear that I was visibly holding her back. Phil was nice, in the lower end of the baseball league, but he had never done nor said anything to offend me. I knew they wanted their space though, leaving me to make the decision to stay with my father for a while.

Over the past few years of my teenage life I admit I had missed him, even if my memories were blurry and unclear.

The plane ride from Phoenix to the Seattle airport was hell to say the least. Not only was I placed in an aisle seat meaning I got shoved every single time a flight attendant walked past, or another passenger needed to use the toilet, but I was next to a mother who couldn't for the life of her stop her baby from crying.

It was easy to tell that she was getting uncomfortable with the glares the other passengers sent her way, the poor woman looking to be on the verge of tears and it was clear the child in her arms couldn't settle down due to the slight amount of turbulence on the plane.

"I am so sorry" she pleaded as she rocked her baby back and forward in her arms, my brows pulling together into a frown. I doubted the action was helping calming her child down. I was correct, its cries only increasing in both pitch and volume.

I winced.

It wasn't long until a flight attendant walked towards our row of seats, a frustrated look on her heavily make-up caked face making me have to fight back a cringe.

Shouldn't a policy prevent them from looking so…cheap?

"Could you please at least try and control your child, there are other passengers on this plane and we have had several complaints?"

"Again, I am so sorry" the panicked woman pleaded, close to tears. I felt sorry for her; I knew how uncomfortable it felt when you were centre of attention.

Snorting the flight attendant shook her head in annoyance before heading back up to the front of the plane, leaving the female passenger next to me even more alarmed. I was surprised when she turned in my direction though, her hands trembling at the fact she was on the receiving end of so many sour looks.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated for the third time. "But I can't get him to stop crying and I don't know why. I hope I'm not ruining your flight, if I could I would get him to be quiet" she whimpered.

It was then I finally took in her age, the fact she was younger than most mums surprisingly me somewhat. Then again Renee had gotten pregnant with me at a young age, a factor I knew she resented me for even if she would never admit it to my face. She wasn't that cruel, but it didn't mean I felt any better about the obvious factor in our relationship. It made it hard to bond.

"It's fine" I forced a smile, just wanting her to stop crying. I couldn't handle people crying about me, it made me more than a little uncomfortable.

"I just don't know how to stop him, he's normally such a good baby" she whimpered, her light blonde hair brushing down her flushed cheeks as she leaned down to try and plead with her youngster to stop crying.

To say it wasn't working would have been an understatement.

Taking a deep breathe, I couldn't believe I was going to offer my help. "Do you want me to have a go; I've been told I'm good with children?" I offered, seeing surprise flash over her features before the next thing I knew I was having to hurriedly move my arms to accept her child.

"Are you sure?" she asked, even though I already had her baby in my arms.

"It's fine" I sighed, looking down at the adorable child as he was wrapped up in a couple of blankets. "How old is he?" I asked curiously, pulling off one of the blankets when I took note of the flushed skin of the squirming baby. I had to admit, he looked adorable.

"He's three months" she smiled. "I'm Annie by the way" she introduced herself, holding out her hand for me to shake which I did so with a more relaxed smile this time.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella. So what's this cheeky chaps name then?" I giggled, tugging on my hand playfully when one of his small hands gripped my finger in a tight grip. I took note of the relieved expressions of the other passengers when the loud cries turned into light gurgles, but other than that I ignored what they thought.

"His name's Jack, but how, how-" Annie stuttered out. "How did you stop him from crying?"

"I think he was just over heated" I told her, trying to pull my finger away but he held on tight.

"Thank you so much" she rushed out, turning in her seat so she could face me. "So, I hope I'm not being rude by asking you this, but what's your reason for heading to Seattle?" she questioned. "I'm moving to live with my husband; he had to leave us for work but got settled so asked us to come join him."

"You don't mind?" I couldn't help but ask.

I watched as she shook her head with a bright smile. "No, I didn't like my home town much anyway, too busy. We got married young and he got the opportunity to earn more money if he moved to a different location. It was meant to only be for three months but he found a house. I've seen pictures, it's gorgeous and I can't wait" she gushed happily.

"So uprooting everything so quickly doesn't bother you?" I asked before wincing when I heard how bad I sounded just then. "I mean, well I'm doing the same since I'm moving to leave with my dad" I added to soften the blow encase she took offence.

She seemed to think about it for a few moments before shrugging. "I love him enough to give it a shot, I figure if I don't like it I can simply move back and he would come with me. He's already told me he would be willing to do so."

Nodding at her explanation I couldn't help but think about the fact that really I didn't have that choice. Whether Renee would admit it or not I knew when I told her I would go stay with Charlie to give her some space she was both relieved and happy, I didn't want to take that away from her.

The sad thing was, she didn't even seem sad to see me leave.

I chatted with Annie for the rest of the long flight, hearing about how she met her husband and the fact her parents had never approved of neither him nor the relationship they had. I felt sorry for her when I heard that she had to choose between the love of her life and her family, but five minutes in I knew she didn't have a single regret. It was sweet.

"If you ever want to meet up, have some girl time then call me" Annie offered when I gave her back her happily cooing son, watching as her face lit up as she rocked him in her arms before she handed me her number.

"If you're ever in Forks we can get together" I found myself agreeing as we exchanged numbers, watching as she waved before running into the arms of what I guessed to be her husband as we got off the plane.

Sighing I looked around for Charlie, the busy airport buzzing with noise and attention. It didn't help the fact I didn't enjoy crowded places, having slight phobia of closed off spaces but not enough to send me into a panic. I just didn't like it.

I just about to think I had the wrong day to visit when I caught sight of Charlie holding up a sign which read _'Bella'_ in a scrawled script on the plain white card. I thought it was slightly clique, only having seen it done in movies, but it served its purpose as I grabbed my suitcase and carryon before nervously approaching him.

"Hey dad" I smiled softly, watching as his eyes seemed to light up making me feel guilty for not visiting him sooner. I was kind of sad that it took me feeling like a third wheel with Renee and Phil to visit him.

"Bella," he grinned before taking me into his arms when I moved to stand in front of him. I sighed into his hold, letting go of my bags before hesitantly returning the hug as I laid my head on his chest. God, I had missed him.

"I missed you dad" I mumbled, hearing his breathing falter slightly before his grip on me tightened.

"I missed you too Bells, how have you been?" he asked as he pulled away, his hands remaining on my forearms as he continued to take me in. I squirmed under the attention but didn't move away, I could see how much this visit meant to him and I didn't want to ruin it.

Shrugging, I decided honestly was the best policy. "I've been better, but I think Forks will be good for me" I confessed, smiling slightly when I saw how much my comment seemed to mean to him.

"I think that too Bells, I think you staying with me will be good for the both of us."

Nodding in shy agreement I watched as Charlie grabbed my larger suitcase but left me to carry my own carryon which I was happy with. I knew I was stubbornly independent when it came to doing things for myself, but I could tell the simple gesture of him helping me made him feel useful and I was not about to take that away from him.

Moving through the busy airport I couldn't help but scowl slightly when I saw the police cruiser parked outside, my gaze flickering to Charlie who shrugged apologetically.

"I just came off duty" he shrugged as a way of explanation. It explained the uniform.

Instead of arguing over the pointless issue I silently helped Charlie put my bags in the trunk before slipping into the passenger side. There was no way in hell I was sitting in the back. So far I had managed to get through my seventeen years without sitting in the back of a police cruiser; that was something I had no plans on changing any time soon if I could help it.

To say it was a tense ride would have been an understatement, and it wasn't until we were quarter of an hour into the journey that Charlie finally seemed to gather up his nerves and try nervously to start the conversation between us.

"So," he started as he made a right turn. "How's Renee doing?"

"She's the same as usual, Phil seems to keep her more grounded though which is a good thing in my books" I told him matter-of-factly.

Hearing him hum in agreement it didn't take a genius to work out that he felt the same way. Renee had always been a bit ditzy, I had always thought Charlie had managed to keep her under control just enough to let her live her life and the fact she left him when she did I believed she made a mistake. Charlie was a good man, I knew that and I thought my mother leaving him behind was something she would have come to regret. She seemed happy with Phil though.

"And you've met this Phil?" he questioned, sparing me a glance before turning his attention back to the road.

I shrugged. "A few times, mum wanted to tour with him since his careers just getting off, I would have gotten in the way."

Charlie frowned. "Did she tell you that? That you would get in the way if you didn't visit?"

I couldn't help but glance at him in the corner of my eye, taking in the anger which seemed to be present on his face. I shrugged. "Not to my face but I don't mind, I missed you" I admitted, watching as his face seemed to relax before he smiled slightly in my direction.

"It's good to hear that Bells," he smiled. "And I wanted to tell you, you're welcome to stay as long as you want to" he confessed.

I didn't reply but gave him a smile, reaching over to pat him on the hand before I turned my attention towards the window. I already knew that Forks was going to be completely different to Phoenix, and I wasn't simply talking about the weather. The few friends I had back home were sad to see me go, but I was never one to be in the popular crowd. I hadn't minded, still didn't since I was more of a bookworm. I didn't really enjoy loud music or partying and the quiet atmosphere suited me just fine.

The journey didn't seem to take as long now the silence wasn't as uncomfortable, the radio softly placing some old tune I didn't recognise but I didn't bother to ask Charlie if I could change it.

Pulling into the drive memories of my childhood flashed through the surface of my mind, the two story house coming into view causing me to sit up straight in my seat. I couldn't remember how long it had been exactly since I had been here, but my regret only seemed to grow that I hadn't visited him more often.

"Bring back any memories?" I heard Charlie ask as he pulled the cruiser to a stop before shutting off the engine.

"Kind of" I shrugged, getting out before following him to the trunk where my belongings were. I didn't have a lot, but I travelled light.

"I know living with me may seem like a lot to take in but if you need _anything _Bells please let me know" he pleaded, his soft tone taking me aback slightly but I nodded.

"I'll try and remember that."

Heading into the house I followed Charlie as he made a move to ascend the stairs and show me to my room, my eyes flickering around my surroundings as I felt it all coming back to me. I remembered climbing these stairs as a child, how I struggled to get to the top without tripping over. The time I broke my arm when I tripped at the top and fell, how Charlie came running to find me in tears and rushed me to the hospital with the sirens blaring.

I grinned at the memory.

"What are you grinning about?" I heard Charlie ask causing me to shrug as he opened the door to my room.

"Reminiscing" I mumbled before taking a look in what was to be my new room.

"I know it isn't a lot but I wasn't sure what you liked, I hoped purple's alright. Sue said most girls like purple" he rambled nervously, his hand running through his hair as I made my way over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine" I reassured him, watching as he placed my suitcase near the edge of the door before shifting nervously on his feet. It was kind of scary how alike we were.

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in. I don't know what you want to do for dinner; you can cook or order out…"

"I'll cook" I told him, already having a feeling that he didn't eat very healthily. Him offering me take-out only confirmed my thoughts.

"Well, if you want. I need to get back to work for a few more hours, but call the station if you need anything" he told me, watching as I nodded before he made a move to head downstairs.

Hearing the front door shut before the sound of his cruiser on the stones hit my hearing I made my way over to my suitcases before moving it to sit on my bed. I knew it wouldn't take me long to unpack, what with not having many items, but I didn't let it bother me. It was a good thing, right?

Shrugging it off I started to unpack my belongings, the dresser just big enough to nicely hold my things while the ancient computer in the corner made me snigger. Renee had gotten me a laptop for my birthday one year to make up for forgetting it until I reminded her, she felt guilty enough to go a little more overboard than she usually would.

Knowing it would go unused I walked over to unplug it, moving it to the very corner of the desk before setting a few new books on the now clear space. I made a mental note to get myself a bookcase.

It only took me a half hour to get settled before I made my way into the kitchen, licking my dry lips as I took in what I had to work with before I made my way over to the fridge. The fact it was filled with microwave meals caused me to frown, making me make a mental goal to get Charlie to eat healthier.

He was a cop after all; this type of diet couldn't be good for him.

With that firmly implanted in my mind I grabbed a plate of fresh fish I found before deciding to poach it. I guessed he had caught it himself, remembering that at the time I first phoned him to ask if I could stay with him for a while that he was fishing with Billy.

I had just finished dicing the vegetables when I heard Charlie return, the tyres of the cruiser rolling over the stones and the flash of headlights clueing me in on his arrival.

"You didn't have to cook, Bells" was the first thing out of his mouth when he came in.

I shrugged. "I don't mind, I like cooking" I admitted while I watched him take off his jacket, badge and gun. "I used the fish, is that alright?"

"Sure" he shrugged. "You don't have to ask Bells, plus I caught it with Billy a few days ago so it's probably best you found a use for it."

Not having anything else to say I turned back to preparing the vegetables, it being another twenty minutes before we both sat down to eat.

"This is really good, Bells" he moaned causing me to blush.

"It's only fish" I tried to down play it, never have been comfortable when it came to compliments.

"Still, it's good" he spoke effectively ending the conversation.

After finishing I grabbed the plates to wash them only to pause momentarily when I heard the phone go off, the shrill ringing tone making me cringe but I didn't make a move to answer it.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie's gruff tone answer. "Yea, I got her from the airport a few hours ago" he sighed. "Uh huh…yep…ok I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Billy."

"Everything alright?" I asked as I cleaned up.

He nodded. "Billy's coming around tomorrow, he's bringing his son, you remember Jacob right?" he asked causing to me frown confused. Jacob?

I shook my head slowly, not remembering any Jacob. "No. Sorry."

"You sure?" he frowned causing me to shrug. "I guess seeing him might jog your memory" he mumbled to himself before patting his slightly bulging belly with a grin. "You're a good cook Bells, feel free to make me that anytime" he grinned causing me to laugh lightly.

"I don't mind, is there a shop around here though your fridge is empty?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sure Jacob won't mind showing you around tomorrow, he used to follow you around a lot as a kid" he confessed with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember him. I remember Billy though."

"I'm sure Billy will be pleased to hear that, he always used to enjoy your visits" he grinned, only making me feel a flash of guilt which clearly showed on my face by how he suddenly seemed to sober up. "I didn't mean-"he trailed off.

"It's fine, I regret not visiting you more often and if I could go back in time I would have made more of an effort" I admitted sheepishly, jumping slightly when I felt him wrap his arms around my in a tight but awkward hug before he made his way into the living room.

"You tell me if you need anything Bella, I mean it. I want you to be happy here, this is now your home as well" he shouted over his shoulder, clearly making me want to feel as at home as possible.

Shaking my head I finished clearing up before making my way upstairs, treating myself to a quick shower before slipping under the sheets of my bed. Strangely I couldn't help but try and remember who Charlie was on about, not being able to recall any Jacob from my childhood. The name was familiar I would admit, but putting a face to the name was a different story all together.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Review!**

* * *

**Next Update: Next Tuesday at the very very latest. It will probably be beforehand, not quite sure yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Bella **

Ever since I was younger I had always been an early riser, preferring to be up earlier in the day rather than staying out late at night. Renee had been the complete opposite, my childhood memories filled of her arriving back late enough to wake me up only to find that it could be two or three o'clock in the morning.

Slipping out of bed I decided against having a shower, glancing at the clock on my side table only to find it was half six in the morning. Luckily it wasn't a school day, Charlie having mentioned he would take me to get enrolled tomorrow morning so I could start at the beginning of the week rather than half way through.

Pulling my hair up into a high pony-tail I pulled on a pair of jeans and a green sweater before heading downstairs, jumping briefly when I caught sight of Charlie sitting at the table with a newspaper.

"Morning" I greeted, watching him as he had a familiar reaction to my early presence as he jumped.

"You're up early" he noted, surprised. I shrugged.

"I guess I get that from you, Renee was never one to get up if she didn't have to" I said as I headed over to turn on the kettle before grabbing a mug. I needed coffee in the morning, if not I was a real grouch when it came to the rest of the day.

"Yea, that sounds like Renee alright" Charlie agreed before watching me as I poured myself a cup of steaming hot coffee. "You drink coffee?" he asked surprised.

"I'm addicted" I confessed as I took a seat at the kitchen table. "I never feel right unless I have my cup of Jo."

Shaking his head he didn't comment as I took a large gulp, enjoying the burn of it running down my throat as I savoured the taste. "What time is Billy and Jacob coming around?" I asked.

"They should be here in an hour or so, you might want to have something for breakfast beforehand."

"Have you had anything?" I asked as I rose to my feet to make a piece of toast. I wasn't really a breakfast person. So much for it being the most important meal of the day.

Charlie nodded. "I've already eaten, I'm going to catch up on the game before they get here" he told me before grabbing his own mug and heading into the living room. It was only a few seconds later until the sound of cheering fans could be hear, making it clear he was watching a rerun of a live game.

I sighed, never having been one to follow sports of any kind.

I was just finishing cleaning up when I heard another vehicle before it came into view. Moving towards the kitchen window I glanced out only to take note of an old Chevy truck in the drive-way, but I couldn't see who was driving due to the angle.

Was this Billy and Jacob?

"Dad, I think your friend's here!" I called into the living room, hearing the TV get shut off before he appeared in the kitchen.

"Come on Bella, I'm sure Billy and Jacob would like to meet you" he grinned before heading outside, leaving me to throw the washing-up cloth on the counter before nervously shuffling after him.

I hated meeting new people.

"So where's this daughter of yours" I heard Billy ask cheerfully as what I guessed to be his son helped him down from the truck, my eyes widening when I took note of the so-called sixteen year old in front of me. No way was this bloke younger than me, it simply wasn't possible. He was huge!

"Hi Billy" I waved uncomfortably when I headed out on the driveway, biting my lip in an nervous habit as I made my way over towards them.

"Ah, there's Charlie's pride and joy, not so little anymore huh?" he smirked from his wheelchair, his aged eyes taking me in before he gestured me over to give him a hug.

"Hey Billy" I smiled, grunting slightly when he tightened his arms around me before letting me go. Holding me at arm's length he grinned broadly.

"We've missed you young lady, you here to stay?" he asked curiously, the smile never leaving his face.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm enrolling in school tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

"It's school" I said bluntly causing him to laugh before he let me go, turning his attention next to the shirtless boy next to him who seemed just as uncomfortable, if not more so, than I was.

"You remember my son don't you Bella, Jacob?" he asked causing me to wince.

"Sorry, but I don't" I cringed, seeing surprise flash across his features before he quickly shook it off. I was relieved he hadn't taken offence. "Well, I know Jacob remembers you don't you son?"

"Of course" a deeper than I expected voice caught my attention.

I swallowed thickly as I let my eyes run over his form, pausing momentarily on his clear eight-pack before they rose to take in his ink black hair and strong features. There was no way the boy in front of me was younger than me, I wasn't the tallest of people, but still…

"Hello Bella" he smiled.

"Jacob" I nodded, finally letting my eyes connect with his own.

He seemed to get a mask of disappointment on his features causing me to resist the urge to flush in embarrassment. Did he not like how I had grown up? how I looked? or was it that I wasn't falling at his feet?

I shifted nervously, not knowing the boy in front of me well enough to know the reason behind his emotions.

When he didn't comment further, I fought back a scowl. What was wrong with him?

Cringing at the awkwardness I suddenly felt, I wasn't exactly thrilled with how meeting Charles friends was going. With that I slowly made my way back into the house, a frown on my features as I tried to shift away unnoticed. I was just about to slip inside the kitchen when I heard Charlie calling me back.

Sighing I turned around to face three pairs of confused eyes, my own brows raising and my eyes rolled at their ignorance of the situation. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked confused.

Frowning, I hurriedly thought up an excuse that would work. "I think I left the oven on" I blurted out before blushing, Charlie looking at me strangely but he didn't comment further. I was relieved to say the least. "Why?"

At this he seemed to perk up. "I know that since you are independent now and need to get around on your own, so…I brought you a truck" he rushed out.

"W-what…"

"I know it's not new or anything special, but thanks to Jacob it's in good shape and it runs which is the most important thing, right?" he asked nervously.

I could honestly say I was beyond speechless. "You brought me a truck?"

Running a hand through his hair he shrugged. "I know the chances of you wanting to take the cruiser were limited, so-"

"Your right" I quickly blurted out before approaching him with a hug. "Thank you, I love it" I gushed; extremely touched that he had given me such a thoughtful gift. It showed he cared. I wasn't used to it.

"She's an old girl but she'll get you from point A to point B" Billy cut in with a chuckle when I pulled away from Charlie.

Making my way towards the rusty old truck I instantly fell in love. I knew it could use some TLC but it was more than I had ever hoped for, not to mention the gesture was incredibly sweet. My dad, the one I barely visited, had brought me my very first car without even asking.

I doubted he realised just _how much_ it meant to me.

"I really love it, Charlie" I smiled at him brightly. "I promise I'll take good care of it" I swore before turning my attention towards my new baby. Oh, she was a beauty.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Approve? I more than approve, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" I blurted out in a giddy tone, not realising how true that very statement was until I had said it out loud. I froze for a second, thinking it over before I shrugged and continued scanning my baby.

"It's fine Bells" I heard Charlie mutter and I didn't have to look at him to know that he was heavily blushing. "I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind giving you the run-down of it" he suggested, my gaze flickering to the boy in question only to find him staring at me with that same disappointed expression.

God, what was wrong with him? It was something major by the looks of it.

"Urm, I'll be fine dad" I tried to suggest weekly, still confused as to why both Billy and Jacob were looking disappointed. Were they high?

"Nonsense" Billy scolded lightly before turning to his son. "You don't mind giving Bella here a hand do you, son?" he asked amused.

When he just stood there, seemingly out of it I couldn't help but look at him oddly. Ok…something was seriously up with the kid. Was he on steroids, I heard they messed up your head a bit? If he was, it would explain why he looked so muscular.

"Jacob!" he snapped when he got no reply, the boy in question finally snapping out of it with a shake of his head.

"Huh?"

"I said, you wouldn't mind showing Bella around her truck would you?" Billy repeated himself, watching as Jacob finally seemed to get a grip of himself as he suddenly gave me a lopsided grin.

Was he bi-polar?

I fought the urge to snort.

"NO!" he blurted out. "I mean, no of course I wouldn't mind" he grinned before practically prancing over towards me. Yep, he pranced.

"Urm…ok?" I mumbled, still stuttering due to his sudden shift of mood.

Trying to ignore how both Charlie's and Billy's eyes seemed to follow our movements I listened as Jacob went on about how he had fixed the engine, using terms which just flew over the top of my head. I at least knew what he was talking about when he said the clutch was a bit stiff but it did the job, and yet the more he talked about the small problems the truck had the more nervous he seemed to get.

Did he think I would call him out on it? A truck was a truck as far as I was concerned.

He seemed to shift on his feet; his hand running through his hair as his tone suddenly seemed to get deeper the more he spoke. I didn't know him well enough to even attempt to guess what was running through his head, but I got the impression that he was uncomfortable with simply talking to me.

I didn't know why, but the thought that he did kind of stung.

"Can I take it for a drive?" I asked excitedly as I bounced on the balls of my feet, having turned my attention back to Charlie who was watching Jacob rambling on in amusement.

"I don't see why not, the keys are in the truck I think."

"They are" Billy confirmed with a nod.

With a bright grin on my lips I hurriedly made my way towards the driver's seat, jumping slightly when Jacob's tall form suddenly obstructed my view.

Jesus, he was tall.

"Here, let me get that for you-" he rushed out only to swear when I suddenly had a face full of metal. "Oh god, I'm sorry, crap" he swore while I held onto my now bleeding nose.

"It's fine" I mumbled, trying not to pass out when I felt the blood start to run towards my lips. Oh god, I could _smell_ the copper scent of it. _Ugh_! "It's fine," I lied.

"You alright, Bella?" I heard Charlie ask but it sounded like my head was filled with cotton wool. "Let me have a look," he demanded softly but I glared at him when I heard how he was trying to hold back his laughter. Billy on the other hand didn't seem to bother.

"Why are you laughing?" I found myself whining. I cringed at the sound of my own voice. "I think I'm going to pass out" I mumbled, already feeling the first signs as I swayed slightly on my feet.

"I think we need to take you to hospital" Charlie suggested concerned, his tone now completely serious and no longer amused. Good. My eyes were just beginning to close when I felt him move my hand from my nose only for me to flinch back when I felt him touch it. "I don't think it's broken" he thought out-loud.

"Yea because you're a real doctor aren't you Charlie" Billy sniggered. "Hey, I wasn't the one who slapped her in the face with a truck door" I heard him protest, but why I had no idea. Probably his son glaring at him or something…

"I still think I'm going to pass out" I mumbled, leaning heavily on Charlie who seemed to finally get the seriousness of the situation.

"Come on, I'll take you in the cruiser" I heard him say before he helped me towards his car, my mood only souring further when I realised how crappy I was going to look for my first day of school.

"Do I, do I have to?" I managed to get out in a slightly airy tone, but the next think I knew I was sprawled out on the back seat of the cruiser with my head in someone's lap.

"I am so sorry Bella, I'll make this up to you I swear" was the last thing a familiar husky voice told me before I was out like a light, the smell of the blood which was currently dripping down my face finally catching up with me.

I really, _really_ hated blood.

* * *

**~( )~**

* * *

I cringed when I was suddenly swarmed with the familiar smell of disinfectant as I felt myself coming to, my head pounding which wasn't a surprise since in Phoenix I used to faint a lot when I was hit with the scent of blood. The look of it I could handle, even the feel of it, but as soon as the scent of rusty copper invaded my senses I was out like a light.

It was pathetic.

Licking my dry lips I knew better than to try and strain myself by immediately getting up, instead rapidly blinking as I tried to clear my blurry vision. I really hated it went I fainted, especially when it was over something as minor as the simple smell of blood.

"Bella, you awake?"

I groaned when I heard Charlie's voice cutting through my mental haze, the rustle of the paper like sheets making itself known as I shifted trying to find a more comfortable position to lay in.

"Dad?" I frowned, finally able to clear the unwelcome blots from my vision before I made a move to slowly sit up right.

"Are you sure you should be doing that, Bella? Perhaps it would be best if you lay back down" I heard Billy suggest, shocking me slightly that he had seemingly tagged along.

What was this, a watch Bella make a fool out of herself day?

"I'm fine" I mumbled as I ran a hand over my face.

"I am so sorry Bells, but the good news is that nothings broken" a familiar voice made itself known. What was Jacob doing here?

Trying to calm down my embarrassing blush I tried to get a grip over my emotions. So much for staying out of trouble…

Reaching up to feel my nose I winced when I touched the now sensitive skin, knowing without even looking in the mirror that it was going to be completely bruised by tomorrow. Great, I was going to look as if I had been in a fight and lost by the time I went to school.

Great way to make a first impression, I thought sourly.

Once my vision had cleared I took the time to take in my surroundings, my suspicions confirmed that I was in fact in a hospital bed. I scowled. I _hated_ hospitals, even if they were like a second home to me.

"When can I leave?" I immediately asked, the strong smell of disinfectant already starting to cling to me much to my distaste. I wanted to be sick.

"Mr Cullen already gave us your discharge papers, all you need to do is sign out and we can leave" Charlie told me causing me to nod, my eyes still focused on a deeply unsettled Jacob as he paced in front of my hospital bed.

"Can you please stop pacing, you're giving me a headache?" I found myself asking before I knew what I was doing, Jacob instantly pausing mid-step before he snapped his head in my direction just in time to see me flush deeply in embarrassment.

Jesus, could this boy make me feel any more uncomfortable?

"Sorry" I mumbled before making a move to get off the bed, Charlie coming around to help me only for Jacob to beat him to it.

"Here, let me help you" he told me eagerly and the next thing I knew I was swept up into his arms.

"What are you doing!" I squealed, my arms hurriedly wrapping themselves around his neck when I felt as if I was about to lose balance.

"I'm helping you, it's the least I could do since I'm the one who put you in here" he answered gruffly, a heavy frown on his features as an emotion flashed through his dark eyes. What was it with the fucking disappointment? "I don't like that I hurt you," I heard him mutter under his breathe.

"Well it's not like you purposely shoved a metal door in my face with the intention of breaking my nose was it?" I rambled, blaming the pain meds the doctor had given me even if I knew they were hardly the strong sort. I had been on the strong stuff, what with being a very clumsy child, and compared to those the ones I had taken were nothing.

They worked though, which was the main thing.

"Of course I didn't!" he blurted out, his eyes scanning mine as if checking whether I was being serious or not. I blinked at him.

Sighing I tried not to squirm in discomfort at the looks we were getting as he carried me out of the hospital after my papers had been signed, glaring over his shoulder when Charlie's and Billy's laughter made itself known to my hearing.

"Do you mind?" I snapped annoyed. "It's not funny" I protested but it only served to set them off again. What was wrong with them?

"It's a little bit funny Bella" Charlie shook his head causing me to snort.

"Glad you are finding my pain amusing" I scowled, but I knew it was clear I wasn't being serious. "And can you put me down?" I snapped at the giant who seemed to be able to carry me with such ease that it was kind of scary. I bet it wouldn't take a lot for him to snap me in half that was for sure.

It was fair to say he ignored me. "Jacob!"

Looking at me he simply shrugged. He shrugged! "Sorry, no can do" he sang almost joyfully before heading over to my dad's cruiser. Oh god, I hoped he hadn't put the sirens on when he brought me here. That would have been embarrassing, it was probably best that I was unconscious since I didn't doubt that he had.

Grunting I decided not to argue further, knowing I probably wouldn't get anywhere even if I did. So with my lips firmly closed I didn't complain when he lowered me into the backseat with surprising gentleness which I wouldn't have expected from someone with the amount of muscles that he had before he slid in next to me.

I had a feeling I would be seeing more of this Jacob in the very near future, and I didn't know quite how I felt about that.

**Please give me a review, **

**I'd love to hear if you think I'm taking it in the right direction, and don't worry Edward lovers, he will be making his appearance very soon :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews were amazing guys. Sorry for the bit of a wait, but I have to admit i completely forgot to put this chapter up. I was meant to upload it a few days ago as planned. _Opps_. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Bella**

Waking up the following morning I bit back a curse when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, as I had predicted I had one hell of a bruise on my face.

Scowling, I mentally cursed Jacob for being the reason behind me looking black and blue, and while I knew it wasn't his fault, that didn't mean I couldn't curse him out. Perhaps it would be best if I avoided the giant for a while, I knew Charlie was close to Billy so he would be close to Jacob as well but with me being as accident prone as I was being in the other teens' company wasn't turning out so well.

Not to mention awkward didn't even cover it.

I decided not to dwell on it, especially when I was nervous enough as it was about enrolling at Forks High today. It was fair to say I wasn't looking forward to being centre of attention, certainly not with my nose looking like it did. It was a small town, and I knew it was going to be unavoidable.

Cleaning up as best I could, make-up at the ready, I managed to make myself look half decent. The bruise was still visible, but at least it didn't look like it covered half my face now. I didn't usually wear it, but the improvement would result in less questions which was my intention.

"You nearly ready Bella? I don't want you to be late!"

"I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back down the stairs before hurriedly grabbing my things, my outfit consisting of a simple pair of dark jeans and another light coloured sweater. I was hardly dressing to impress.

The ride to the school was awkward to say the least, the fact I was sitting in a police cruiser on my first day wasn't exactly going to help me make friends in this new place. Charlie didn't want me to drive my truck encase I wasn't up for it. I hadn't bothered to argue, having sensed how worried he was. Not to mention I think he just liked the thought of doing something 'fatherly' for me.

However, students didn't like to befriend the chiefs' daughter, it was a known fact.

"Do you want me to come inside with you?" he asked causing me to pale as he parked in a space. Thankfully it looked like we were early, maybe I could get in before anyone saw me in this thing.

"No Charlie, just no" I shook my head.

"You sure, I can help you sign in-"

"Charlie," I smiled sheepishly as I looked at him. "I'll be fine, I promise, ok?"

Seeing him nod hesitantly I got out before he could change his mind. Waving him goodbye I saw him shoot me a grin before he pulled out, my legs automatically taking me towards the reception where a half-asleep receptionist seemed to be playing solitaire on her computer screen.

Wow, how much was she getting paid for that?

"Excuse me."

Getting no reply I sighed, reaching around to tighten my ponytail before I tried once again to try and get her attention. I really wanted to get this over with before school started and the other students made themselves known, perhaps attempt to locate my first classroom without difficultly and ignored the stares I knew I would receive as soon as the first bell rang.

"Excuse me!" I asked with a little more force, thankfully catching her attention as she looked up with a bored expression. I wasn't usually so bold, but I really needed to avoid the rush of the hallway. Just the thought made me shiver in discomfort.

"How may I help you?" she asked in monotone.

"I'm new; my father rang ahead saying that I would be enrolling today. It's Isabella Swan" I informed her, only for her to look at me with a sigh.

Turning away from me I watched as she typed away on her computer before I heard the printer go off, her movements slow and sluggish making it clear she despised her job.

"Here is your file and a map of the school. You need to have this slip signed by each teacher to show you have attended each class before returning it to the front office at the end of the day. If there is a reason you are unable to do this, then please direct your questions to myself" she droned on in an flat tone before handing me my things.

"Thanks, I guess" I mumbled.

Searching for the school map, knowing I wasn't brilliant when it came to following directions, I quickly found it before checking my schedule.

_1__st__ English _

_2__nd__ Government _

_3__rd__ Trigonometry _

_4__th__ Spanish_

Lunch

_5__th__ Biology_

_6__th__ Gym_

Wincing when I saw my day would end up with gym I already knew I was looking towards a crappy day, especially when I took one look at the map in front of me and came up blank. So much for it being easy to read.

I must have been standing there staying at the diagram for longer than I realised since when the first bell rang I jumped, turning around only to run straight into another student who managed to steady both me and themselves before we both ended up on the floor.

"I am so sorry" I apologised; taking note of the boy I had run into.

"It's fine" he grinned. "I'm Ben, you must me new right?" he asked.

Nodding, I shook his hand when he offered it to me. "Bella, and is it really that obvious that I'm new?" I winced.

Laughing he slung an arm around my shoulder. "It's Forks, it's too small not to notice a new face" he sniggered before grabbing my schedule. "Ooh, we have English together so I'll be a gentleman and show you around."

"Thank you" I blushed, suddenly wishing I had chosen to wear my hair down to hide behind. Why had I put it up again?

"That's alright, I'll introduce you to my lovely circle of friends" he winked before the both of us arranged to meet up for lunch. Maybe this school would be a good thing for me after all.

After Spanish I headed to the canteen only to pause at the entrance when I saw everyone looking at me through the corner of their eyes, some openly staring causing me to shift with discomfort.

I _loathed_ being the centre of attention.

"Over here Bella!"

Catching sight of a waving Ben I hurried over, wanting to do anything to get the attention off me as I approached the table which had two other females and another boy who seemed to be looking me up and down as if I was a piece of meat.

I cringed, choosing to sit closer to Ben in favour of going anywhere near the other boy.

"Whose this?" a brunette snidely asked, her tone already cluing me in that I doubted we would be becoming friends anytime soon.

"This is Bella," Ben introduced before I could open my mouth. I was relieved. "She's just moved to Forks" he grinned. "Bella, this is Jessica, Angela and of course Mike" he spoke as he pointed to the others as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled forcefully.

"So Bella," Mike grinned. "You single?"

Looking at him strangely I had no choice but to nod. "I am."

"Good" he muttered. I doubted I was meant to pick up on it. "What you got after lunch?" he asked almost eagerly.

Glancing at my schedule I sighed, "Biology and Gym."

"You don't like biology?" Jessica asked with a glare, her gaze flickering between me and Mike and I could practically see the cogs working in that head of hers. Now I wasn't gifted with the ability to be able to read people well, but even I knew that in her mind Mike was off limits. As far as I was concerned she could have him.

"I don't like Gym" I corrected. "I have no sense of balance" I confessed.

"Is that why you have that ugly bruise on your face?" she asked causing my eyes to widen at her bluntness.

"Jessica!" I think it was Angela scolded. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not, I'm simply asking. I mean come on, it's not like you were all not thinking the same thing, I just said it out loud" she defended herself.

"I got hit in the face with a truck door" I sighed when I took note of the raised brows which were directed towards me. I really didn't want to go into it, but they were nice enough to let me sit with them it was the least I could do. I had to at least try and make friends.

"Jesus," Mike muttered. "Must have been some truck door," he winced.

I shrugged, I doubted it was door which done the damage but the strength it hit me with. Jacob really had some muscle if that was him trying to be nice.

"Do you think you should go to the nurse? It looks broken" Angela asked worriedly. I already liked her, Jessica not so much but Angela seemed nice enough.

"I went to the hospital yesterday, the tissue's just bruised" I shrugged.

"Really, it looks worse than that" Jessica narrowed her eyes, her gaze making me squirm slightly.

"Yea well…" I trailed off, not knowing quite what else to say to something like that.

Sensing the awkwardness Mike jumped into the conversation, an excited grin on his face as he looked like a kid in a candy store. "So Bella, you doing anything this weekend?" he asked as he leaned forward, unfortunately it bringing him closer towards me. I stifled the urge to lean further away.

"I don't have any plans" I hesitantly admitted.

"Good!" he beamed widely. "We're all heading down to the First Beach, you're welcome to come" he offered.

"In fact, we insist" Ben continued, high fiving Mike in front of me causing me to jump back slightly in surprise.

"Urm…"

"It will be fun Bella" Angela smiled softly. "You'll get to see Mike surf, or what he believes is surfing" she fought back a grin.

"Hey!" he protested. "I can surf!" he defended, but I guessed from the eye rolling from everyone else that his idea of surfing was probably something less than perfect, if that.

"If you say so, so what do you say?" Ben asked with a grin.

"Urm…I don't know where First Beach is."

"Oh it's easy to get to" Angela waved me off. "Have you heard of LaPush?" she asked.

At this I could nod. "Yea, my dad has some friends up there."

"Well it's in LaPush, we can give you a ride if you want?" she offered causing me to nod.

"Thanks" I smiled.

The rest of the school day wasn't as bad since I actually knew a few people now, even if Jessica didn't seem to like me very much. I put her attitude down to the fact that she had a crush on Mike, the looks and touches were enough to confirm the fact she had a thing for the boy who wouldn't stop leering at me.

It was deeply unsettling.

Much to my relief I managed to sit out of doing gym which I was thankful for, the fact it was my first day working to my advantage and I milked it for all it was worth. I hated anything that involved sports, the fact my balance wasn't the best meaning it was pretty much predictable that I would end up with some sort of injury.

"Don't forget to ask your dad about going to the beach Bella, it'll be a laugh" Ben called as I spotted my dad's cruiser, my smile widening as I nodded before heading over in Charlie's direction.

Slipping inside I was instantly hit with the twenty questions I had expected.

"So…" he started. "How was your first day?"

"It was fine" I shrugged, knowing he was probably sick of me saying that. His raised brow confirmed it. "I met some friends," I added as an afterthought.

He seemed to perk up at the comment. "Really, anyone I might know?"

"Urm…Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben" I listed them off, watching as he pulled his brows together in concentration before he shrugged.

"They don't sound familiar which I guess is a good thing, means they haven't been in the station before" he grinned causing me to snort.

"You're going to do a background check on them aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course" he smirked, his lips twitching as he tried to fight back a grin.

Sighing I leaned my head against the window, the car being filled with silence for a few minutes before I turned my body in his direction. "Charlie…"

"What Bells?"

"Do you know where First Beach is?" I asked, watching as he glanced at me before a smile took over his aging features.

"It's in LaPush, why?"

"Some friends invited me to go with them, but, I mean don't the reservation mind if others use their beach?" I asked nervously, playing with my hands as I looked at him sheepishly.

I was taken aback when he snorted. Chuckling he shook his head. "Bella, they may not be keen on it, especially since there is a Forks beach, but they don't protest. As for you, your practically family down there Bells. You used to visit a lot when you were younger, don't you remember it?"

I shook my head.

"Well, maybe visiting will jog your memory. You know Jacob lives down there don't you?" he grinned, that familiar twinkle in his eyes as he glanced in my direction before turning his attention back to the road.

"No dad" I shook my head, not liking where this was going. "You are not setting me up."

"Bella-"

"No," I protested. "Plus, he kind of freaks me out" I mumbled causing him to look at me wide eyed. He seemed shocked.

"Why? He's a nice boy."

"I'm sure he is" I agreed. "But he kept staring at me with this strange look on his face, its odd, he's odd" I frowned.

"So you don't like him?" he glanced in my direction.

"I wouldn't go that far" I frowned.

"But…"

"What's with the questions?".

"Nothing" he protested quickly. "I just, well Jacob is a nice boy, he'd look after you" was all he said before we turned into the drive.

Keeping quiet I didn't comment. What was with the sudden obsession with Billy's son? Plus that constant look of a mixed of disappointment, regret and hope didn't exactly make me feel at ease around him. Just what was his deal?

Shaking my head at my thoughts I hopped out the car, biting my bottom lip when I caught sight of Billy's truck out front as it parked next to mine. I sighed, knowing the chances of Jacob being there as well.

It wasn't that I didn't like him, it was just he made me feel…odd. The way he looked at me, it was just awkward.

Pulling myself together I made my way into the house, following Charlie as I nervously walked inside behind him.

"Hi Billy" he grinned, accepting a manly hug from Billy as he sat in the kitchen. Surprisingly I couldn't see Jacob anywhere. "Bella, why don't you go make something to eat while Billy and I catch up" Charlie suggested causing me to shrug.

"If that's what you want," was all I said. "You staying for dinner Billy?" I questioned.

"If you don't mind, Jacob will be here as soon as he gets off work if that's alright."

Nodding, I headed back into the kitchen, a frown on my features as I thought about how uncomfortable dinner was going to be. It didn't help that Charlie had made it clear he wanted to see the two of us together; that would again make things more than a little uncomfortable.

"Just smile and ignore them" I told myself, trying to get a grip. I could do that; I could act politely and pretend that I didn't want to hide out in my room instead.

Well, I figured it couldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

**Don't be scared, click that little review button underneath and tell me what you thought :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, I genuinely thought I had uploaded this already but apparently it hadn't taken. **_**Opps**_**! To make up for it I'm hoping to get chapter five up definitely by next week though. **

**Oh, and get ready to meet Edward!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**Bella **

Gingerly touching the bruise on my nose I was relieved the dark colouring had lightened slightly, it no longer being so sensitive to touch. For someone who seemed to attract danger as much as I did, I surprisingly didn't bruise as much as someone would think.

Dinner with Billy and his son hadn't been as awkward as I had expected. Jacob had seemingly laid off the strange looks and seemed more resigned than anything; I hadn't asked why.

Glancing out the window I shook my head when I caught sight of the heavy rain hitting against my bedroom window. It seemed yesterday's sun was too much to ask for two days in a row. I was still struggling to adapt to the contrasting weather, what with Phoenix being nothing but sun day in day out. It was going to get some getting used to.

Deciding against wearing my hair up I brushed it in front of my shoulders before making my way down the stairs. Charlie was already at work and thankfully I had the opportunity to take my truck out for a spin for the first time.

It drove rusty, it was loud but overall like Billy had said it got me from point A to point B.

"Bella!"

Pulling my hood up over my head I looked around only to see Ben jogging over with a grin.

"Hey," I smiled as I shut the truck door.

Ben grinned. "You want to meet up for lunch again today?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that my lack of conversation skills hadn't put them off spending time with me, even if it was just sitting down in the canteen. I was still centre of attention as it was; I didn't want to make it worse by sitting alone and as a result being a laughing stock.

"Yea," I nodded.

Morning lessons went surprisingly quickly, the teachers unfortunately seeing it as a good thing to make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. Why they thought it was a good thing I will never know. Not when it only served to embarrass me further, making me more nervous than I was to begin with.

Walking into the canteen I hurriedly made my way over to where Ben was sat, Mike, Jessica, Angela also already eating along with another brunette who I hadn't been introduced to yet. I started to smile in a friendly manner until I received the same reaction I had with Jessica.

I sighed, sitting down. "Hey guys."

"Hey Bella," Mike spoke cheerfully. "You still up for First Beach?"

I shrugged. "I guess, Charlie said I could go."

"Who's Charlie?" Jessica asked snidely.

"My father,"

She stared at me. "You call your dad by his first name?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just do" I frowned.

Thankfully, she left it at that and ended up in a deep conversation with Lauren about make-up or something similar. It didn't interest me enough for me to even attempt to include myself in their conversation.

I wasn't _that_ desperate for friends.

Realising that I hadn't actually brought myself any lunch I reluctantly made my way over to wear the food was being served, hoping absently that it wasn't as bad as my previous school. They had thought dry chicken, plain pizza and some sort of mystery soup was what students were after.

It wasn't.

Taking in what Forks High had to offer, I stared at the salad bar and fruit trays along with the large selection of food. It was strange to compare the difference between this school and my previous one, especially since the student count was a hell of a lot lower at Forks.

It wasn't until I felt someone's gaze on me that I felt myself stiffen, though unlike most I decided to try my best to ignore it rather than look to see where it was coming from. It was intense, probably from Mike since his leering hadn't lessoned up in the slightest.

Reaching for an apple I jumped when I felt someone stop behind me, a pale yet distinctively male hand reaching for it as well causing me to start.

Was his presence meant to cause my body to hum?

Flushing, I snatched my hand back before stepping backwards only to feel my back press against what felt like a solid chest. Gasping, mortified by my careless actions I quickly shifted out of the way with a muttered apology.

"That's quite alright."

I shivered, fucking _shivered_ at the erotically light but masculine voice which sounded like pure honey and velvet. I had never heard anything like it.

"Urm…" I mumbled, my eyes still focused on my feet as I watched myself shift uneasily. If I was reacting this way just from his voice alone then I did not want to find out if I looked up that I was physically attracted to him as well.

Hell, I hadn't even had my first kiss yet since the boys in Phoenix just hadn't held caught my attention. Don't get me wrong, they were attractive to look at but the opposite sex had never appealed to me like it did most girls my age who had already lost their virginity or at least had some sexual experience under their belts.

Me? I was practically a nun.

"Here," his delicious voice interrupted my thoughts.

Glancing up slightly I saw him holding out the bright red apple. I couldn't help but notice just how long his fingers were.

"Thanks," I mumbled, carefully taking it from him.

Truthfully I just resisted the urge to tell him not to worry, but for some reason the thought of rejecting something from him didn't sit well with me. Why I had no idea, but I was too flustered to even think about paying that thought more attention.

As soon as I had it in my hand I managed to strangle out some sort of "goodbye" before I quickly headed back to my table. Sitting down I shifted in my seat when I took note that the whole canteen were staring at me.

Subtly I brushed my mouth, "do I have something on my face?"

Lauren was the one to surprisingly to answer me, well kind of. "Did Edward Cullen just walk up to you and talk?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Who's Edward Cullen, the boy with the honey sweet voice? Because if so then _hello Edward_…

"The Cullen's," Jessica rolled her eyes as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "They sit over there," she pointed to a table in the far corner.

I fought back a gasp when I caught sight of them.

I had never been the type to be jealous or envy the looks of another woman, and while I knew I wasn't exactly gorgeous, being more on the plain and average side, one look at the blonde and spiky haired girls sitting at the table would cause any girl to begin to question her looks.

"…there all together, like together together…" zoning back into the conversation I realised Jessica was still talking. "The blonde girl, that's Rosaline and the big dark haired guy Emmett, there like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal-"

"Jess, there not actually related" Angela cut in.

"Yea, but they live together, it's weird" Jessica frowned. "And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird. And she's with Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. Urm…Doctor Cullen, like their foster dad is like a match maker-"

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela thankfully lightened the mood as I tried to take everything in.

How was it possible for a whole family to look so…perfect?

"Does he work at Forks hospital?" I couldn't help but ask.

Angela nodded. "Yea," she smiled. "He's dreamy isn't he? Talk about having a sugar daddy" she giggled causing me to grin.

"I don't know, I didn't see him since I was passed out at the time" I gestured to the still slightly busted nose.

They were still talking when I continued to admire the whole family, trying my best to be subtle. Even though I wasn't really interested in muscle men, because it was clear there was nothing boyish about Emmett, but it was hard not to admire his large set form. It was no wonder he managed to get the attention of the gorgeous blonde walking possessively by his side.

I didn't blame her.

As for Jessica's comment about Alice being weird I found myself frowning. Did the fact the girl just seemed to be appreciate life mean that she should be referred to as 'weird'? It just didn't sit well with me for some reason.

It wasn't until I felt all the air leave my lungs in one gust that I seemed to catch everyone's attention, but mine was firmly on the unnaturally but ethically looking pale boy who seemed to be the only one of them sitting without a perfect match.

"Who's that?" I asked Jessica since she seemed to know the most about the unnaturally perfect family.

"That's Edward Cullen, he's totally gorgeous, obviously" she bit her lip. "But apparently here nobody's good enough for him" she muttered. "Like I care…so…yea…seriously like, don't wait your time."

She'd been rejected. It was obvious and I didn't know quite what to think about that. Why was I feeling, was that relief, that he had rejected her? It wasn't like I had any chance. Blokes who looked as good as that, as if they belonged on the front of a GQ magazine, wanted girls with experience and more beauty than I had.

I wasn't even going to get my hopes up.

Jessica soon caught my attention again. "So, what did he say to you?" she brought my attention back to her previous question.

"Edward?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course Edward. He doesn't talk to anyone other than his family, and yet I…I mean we …watch him make his way straight over to you. So, what gives?"

I started at her. "He said 'that's quite alright' and 'here'" I told her honestly.

Rolling my eyes at the look of relief settling on her features I couldn't help but think whether she was really that petty just because she herself got rejected it meant if someone did catch Edward's eyes her jealously would quickly turn to pure hatred.

One look at her confirmed to me that she was indeed that petty.

Rolling my eyes I stared at the red apple in my hands, having completely forgotten that it was there in the first place. Staring at it I bit my lip, trying desperately to ignore the eyes burning into the back of my head as I lifted the red fruit to my lips and took a generous bite.

It was just as delicious as I expected it to be.

* * *

**~~( )~~**

* * *

"I was wondering…did you have a-a-a date…"

I shifted nervously when I caught the end of Ben's question as we entered the Biology room, not having expected to be hit on so quickly, especially by a boy who I had the slight feeling Angela was interested in. I wasn't the type to steal a girl's guy, and while they weren't dating it was clear she was too shy to ask him out and he was utterly oblivious.

"What's up Arizona, huh? How you liking the rain, girl?"

I was thankful for Mike's distraction as he pushed inside, his coat and hat soaked which made me question whether he had only just gotten in. Didn't classes start in the morning for everyone? I knew my days were always full.

"Better get used to it girl…" he shrugged off his coat. I stepped away to avoid getting smacked in the face.

Walking away when the two started bickering, I once again felt the same intense gaze burning into the side of my head. Already having an idea who it wasn't it didn't take me more than a second to locate Edward Cullen sitting on his own, his strangely golden eyes watching my every move intently.

"Ah!" I jumped, startled when all of a sudden the teacher was in my face. "Sorry about that, seems Tyler's actually made an appearance today, Bella" Mr Banner rolled his eyes as the class sniggered. "You can take the empty seat next to Edward," he gestured to the only seat available now Tyler had taken where I had sat yesterday.

Ben shot me a sheepish look.

Awkwardly walking over I gingerly pulled the stool out before taking a seat, keeping my gaze trained on the deep black desk in front of me and not the abnormally handsome boy who couldn't seem to stop staring at me.

It wasn't until Banner started to hand out blank worksheets that I heard a familiar honey coated voice next to me, again surprised that he was even talking to me. Guys who looked like that did not belong with girls who looked like me, it just didn't match up.

"Hello," he smiled and I'd be lying if I said it didn't affect me in any way, because it did, too much. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Bella."

Was he still talking to me? And damn if him saying my name like that didn't sound like a soft caress. I shivered.

"Yes," was all I managed with a deep flush on my cheeks. What was he doing to me?

Relieved for the sudden distraction of Mr Banner giving us the lesson plan, separating and labelling the stages of mitosis for…an onion? I fought back a sigh, already having done the exact same exercise in Phoenix.

"And the first partner to get it right, will win, the golden onion" he spoke with a grin. I jumped when the class seemed to find this amazing as they hooted and whooped. I kept quiet.

The next thing I knew the microscope, which was thankfully better than the ones my previous school supplied, was being gently pushed in my direction. I glanced up, trying to resist the urge to reach out and run my fingertips down his flawless skin.

"Ladies first,"

His voice seemed strained all of a sudden, my teeth chewing on my bottom lip. I jumped slightly when I heard a slight rumble next to me, glancing at Edward to see if he had also heard it only to shift uncomfortably with a flush when I caught sight of his intense gaze.

Not knowing how to react I simply reached for the machine, letting my fingers run over the model before I sighed and turned my attention back towards him. If for some reason he was attempting to talk to me, the least I could do was return the favour, even if I sounded like a bumbling mess.

"You were gone…yesterday…I didn't see you" I chewed my bottom lip. I was curious, did the whole family just come and go as they please? How was that even allowed?

"Yea…" he diverted his eyes. "I was out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons," which I knew was code for mind my own business.

I didn't comment, choosing instead to look into the microscope. I wasn't surprised to know the answer as soon as I caught sight of the image through the powerful lens.

"Prophase," I pushed it over to him.

"Do you mind if I…uh…look"?" he question, hesitantly reaching for it.

Fighting the urge not to roll my eyes I shrugged. I would have been offended if I didn't hear how the majority of the class was already struggling with the first sample, one of which should have been one of the easiest to tell apart from the others.

"It's prophase," he took a second glance before moving to write it down.

I nodded, rolling my eyes this time. "Like I said,"

It was clear he hadn't expected me to be right, but for some reason unknown to me the fact I was seemed to please him in some way. Was he just relieved he didn't have a complete airhead for a partner or was it something…more? It was hard to tell with him.

The wide smile he sent me, however, I was not expecting. And I certainly hadn't expected my reaction to it, my cheeks reddening and a full body shiver causing me to fight the urge to hum in delight.

What was wrong with me? Or rather, why was he making me react like I was?

And did he have to keep smiling at me like that? If I thought he was handsome before, it was nothing compared to how he looked when his eyes sparkled and his full lips curved into a smile.

_Jesus…_

"So…are you enjoying the rain?"

I stared at him, not being able to help the light laugh which fell from my lips. What I didn't get was how his smile seemed to widen if that made sense.

"What?" he grinned.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I shook my head, not quite believing that the conversation had taken such a turn. Don't get me wrong, I liked that he was attempting to make conversation since there was nothing more awkward than having a partner who didn't say a word, but still…the weather?

"Yea, I guess I am." If anything he seemed just as taken aback by his question.

Not wanting things to get even more awkward, hell I had enough of that when Jacob came around, I decided to go easy on him.

"Urm…I don't really like the rain" I frowned. "Any cold, wet thing…I don't really…"

I didn't know what I expected his reaction to me since I knew it was a joke that I hated the rain and yet moved to Forks, but him chucking wasn't it. Holy hell, my hormones were all over the place as I fought back the urge to shift closer to him.

Again, what was going on with me today?

"What?" I smiled as he grabbed another slide and shifted it into place.

He shook his head with a crooked grin. "Nothing, uh…it's anaphase."

"You mind if I check," I just couldn't help myself. I had every faith in him that he was right, clearly he was smart, but I just couldn't resist.

"Sure," he chuckled, thankfully catching onto the joke and not thinking I was just some bitch.

I flushed when I saw it was indeed anaphase, no wonder he seemed uncomfortable when he saw I was correct the first time.

"Like I said," he neatly scripted the answer down. "So if you hate the cold and the rain so much, why did you move to the wettest place in the continental west?"

I doubt he realised how personal the question was, but I found I couldn't help myself.

"It's complicated." I doubted he wanted to hear my life story.

"I'm sure I can keep up." Oh, apparently he did.

Ok, I could do this. He asked for it. "Uh…my mum remarried and, uh…"

"So, you don't like the guy?" he asked tensely. I tilted my head to the side, curious to what was going through his head. He didn't think Phil abused me or anything did he? His anger filled eyes told me as much.

"No," I quickly put that thought out of his mind. I didn't want him to think I was an abused victim when I clearly wasn't. "Phil's really nice." And he was, about half my mother's age, but he was nice. Good for her, I thought.

He didn't say anything after that, simply reaching for the microscope causing me to wonder about his sudden change of mood. Almost as soon as I had spoken his from relaxed, I hadn't even realised how tense he was in the first place.

"It's metaphase" he made me jump. "You wanna check it?" he offered with that same crooked grin.

I shook my head. "I believe you."

After telling apart interphase, telophase and cytokinesis I was soon handed the 'golden onion' by the teacher who took the sheet with a shrug. I may have been new, but it was clear he expected nothing less from Edward and I wondered just how smart he was.

When the bell rang I was surprised when Edward followed me out, and from the looks we were receiving it was clear he didn't usually socialise with anyone other than his family. I wondered why I was the exception, was it because I was new and he was bored? It would make sense.

"Why did you move with your mother and Phil?" were we still on that?

I shrugged. "Well…Phil's a minor league baseball player, and uh, he travels a lot. My mum stayed home with me a lot, but she wasn't very happy so…I figured I'd stay with my dad for a while."

Edward remained quiet, seemingly processing what I had told him. He looked unsettled. "And now you're unhappy?"

"No."

"I'm sorry," he must have caught onto my discomfort with the whole subject. "I'm just, I'm trying to figure you out. You are very difficult for me to read." I got the feeling his last comment was some sort of private joke, his lips twitching as he looked down on me. He was tall enough that he practically towered over me.

"Hey, did you get contacts?" I realised I was leaning towards him. His previous honey gold eyes seemed to have darkened to a black. It was strange.

The next thing I knew he was making some comment about the light before he disappeared down the hall, leaving me clinging to the novelty golden onion by my locker. I couldn't help but wonder why it seemed to be a touchy subject for him, my eyes trailing after his tall form as students seemed to jump out of his way as he headed outside, jacket in hand.

Who exactly was Edward Cullen?

"So Bella," I jumped. Turning around I took a step back when all of a sudden Jessica was in my face. "I saw you got put with Edward as a partner."

"Uh, yeah, it was the only spare seat, so…"

"But he spoke to you right?"

I frowned at the question, I hadn't even realised that she was in the same classroom. Ben and Mike I had seen, but Jessica I had no idea. Was Angela in there as well? I really needed to be more observant I thought.

"Yea…"

"About what?"

It was actually a little unsettling how obsessed she seemed to be when it came to Edward. Didn't she have a crush on Mike?

"The project,"

Again, she got this relieved look on her face, as if it was any of her business. I wasn't rude enough to make a comment, but still…

"Oh, right. I need to get going, Mikes giving me a lift" she got this airy look on her features as if she hadn't just been quizzing me about another boy. "I'll see you at the field trip tomorrow."

She was gone before I had time to reply. Sighing I shoved my books in my locker before staring at the gold onion for a few minutes. Not wanting to stink out my locker with it I decided to just take it home, it having memories of the beautiful boy who seemed to have so many secrets.

It made me question what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews were amazing as always guys. Keep them up, but most importantly, ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**Bella **

The following day was wet and rainy. I hadn't expected anything less.

Once again relieved that my truck had yet to show any faults which would prevent me from driving it, it didn't take me long to arrive at the school only to catch sight of the yellow school bus parked a few spaces away.

I sighed; spending time on a noisy bus wasn't appealing in the least.

Shutting my door I jumped when I turned around only to catch sight of Mike, a nervous looking Mike which I knew couldn't be good.

"I, uh, I wanted to ask you, if you-uh…"

Yet again feeling the sensation that I was being watched I looked up only to catch sight of Edward standing a few yards away. He wasn't with his family, but I knew they wouldn't be far away. They always seemed to be together, the fact they were close making me feel slightly envious of what they had.

Charlie and Renee were family, but I wouldn't go as far as to say we were close in our parent-child relationship. I knew I was lucky though, I didn't know why they were adopted and clearly they had it worse than I did.

It made me even more curious about Edward.

He was wearing a long grey coat and a dark shirt, similar to what he was wearing yesterday when I saw him in biology. I glanced down at my own outfit; I doubted our price ranges were alike in any sort of way.

Clearly Mr Cullen and his wife were incredibly wealthy.

His skin seemed even more pale, his eyes dark, but it was the way he was looking at me which caused a sensation I wasn't used to. I felt…beautiful, adored and for the life of me I didn't know the reason why. He was only looking at me for goodness sake!

"….so, what you think?"

I winced when I realised I had completely zoned out while talking to Mike. I shook my head, trying to clear the haziness which seemed to cloud over my mind.

"About what?"

If anything he seemed more nervous. I felt bad. "So you want to go, to prom, with me?"

Internally, I was kicking myself for not seeing it sooner. I didn't do prom, I didn't do dancing or the dressing up or the attention. It just wasn't me. Mike was sweet, kind of creepy in a leering sense, but I knew he didn't have any bad motives.

"Oh," my eyes widened, and for some reason I couldn't help but think of Edward. Would he care if I said yes? I wasn't going to, but as soon as Mike had approached me he had paused, his head tilted to the side as if he was listening. But he was too far away to hear anything, right?

"Prom…" I continued. "Dancing, not such a good idea for me. I'm also going to be out of town, Jacksonville, but you should ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you," I tilted my head in her direction where she was talking to Mr Banner.

He stared at me. "Really?"

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes, why were boys so oblivious to everything?

"Yea, plus she'd kill me if I said yes" I teased, thinking it was the best way to let him down gently.

Thankfully it worked. When Mr Banner called us over Mike went straight away to Jessica, looking at her as if he was seeing her in a new light. At that I did roll my eyes, knowing he wouldn't be leering at me as much but at Jessica instead.

I highly doubted she would mind in the least.

As Mr Banner hurriedly gestured us to get on one of the two buses I couldn't help but take note that it wasn't the one the Cullen's were on. I hadn't seen Edward's reaction to me turning down Mike, but it wasn't like he had any idea I had anyway.

I shook my head, like I even had a chance. I needed to put those thoughts out of my head before I really embarrassed myself.

The bus ride thankfully wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but then again the compost centre seemed to be located in Forks and Forks wasn't exactly big.

Arriving at the building like greenhouse I soon found myself feeling bored. It wasn't that biology didn't interest me, but looking around a bunch of plants and the smell of compost invading my senses wasn't exactly an appealing experience.

Catching sight of Alice and Jasper I couldn't resist seeing if Edward was with them, not knowing how he had managed to put me under his spell. Though unlike Jessica I would not be embarrassing myself by asking him out, she said he didn't date and it was something I believed was in fact true.

I bit my lip when I finally caught sight of him; he was literally standing in front of me. He hadn't been there before…

Geeze, my observing skills really did suck.

He surprised me by asking, "What's in Jacksonville?"

I stared at him, but continued walking. "How'd you know about that?" I swear he was too far away to be listening, and yet it was the only way for him to know I had told Mike it was where I was going. I hadn't even mentioned it in any other situation.

"I, uh, you didn't answer my question" he swiftly pulled the attention off my own.

"Well you didn't answer mine, I mean you don't even say hi to me!" I clipped out before closing my eyes in embarrassment. Did I really just say that to him? That he didn't say hi to me? God, I sounded pathetic.

"Hi," my flush deepened as I shuffled behind the rest of the class, wanting to put some distance between us. Being in his presence made me feel strange; I didn't know whether I liked it or not.

"Floridians, that's what's in Jacksonville" I managed to get out before I just had to humiliate myself further my tripping over air.

He surprised me yet again by lightly gripping my arm, preventing me from falling on my face. I shuddered at his touch, and I wasn't talking a small shudder, no a full body one which had me almost humming out in delight, again.

His fingers gripping my forearm were firm but far from painful, and I swore I felt his thumb brush small circles against my long sleeved before he rapidly let go. I stared at where his hand had been, tingles running up and down my arm, similar to the sensation of pins and needles, though much more pleasant.

Well, it was nice until his whole demeanour seemed to change. "Will you at least watch where you're going?" he snapped.

_Jerk_ I thought, putting some space between the two of us.

I knew he was too good to be true; he was too good looking to be the gentleman I had originally taken him for. It sucked that I wasn't the best judge of character.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, his apology seemed sincere.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time, I just think it's the best way-"

I stared at him, who could think being rude to someone was a good thing?

"Bella," I soon saw Jessica rushing up towards me. I was relieved for the distraction. "Mike just asked me to prom!" she spoke gleefully, her smile faulting just slightly when she caught me talking to Edward but otherwise she seemed pleased that she wouldn't be going alone. "I actually thought Mike was going to ask you, urm…it's not going to be weird though, right?"

Did she actually think I was interested in Mike like that? "No. You guys look great together."

"I know right," she grinned. And that was that.

I didn't see Edward for the rest of the trip and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. While I found myself, not quite craving but feeling more relaxed in his presence when he didn't make things awkward, the fact he thought it was ok to be rude to me didn't sit right with me.

When it was time to leave I smiled slightly when I saw Mike and Jessica together, she may be a bit of a bitch but I wasn't so morbid that I didn't want to see her happy. Plus, it didn't make me feel so bad that I had turned Mike down since he seemed pleased enough with having Jessica as a date.

Seeing the buses I made my way over to them, the day finally being over. Personally I thought it was a waste of time, but I guess it beat spending the day sitting in a classroom going over work that I had already completed before.

I turned around when I felt someone rapidly approaching me, frowning slightly when I caught side of Edward's almost predatory walk. It gave me the shivers, but not in a bad way.

God, this was all so confusing.

"Bella," he made me pause. "We shouldn't be friends."

Pursing my lips I continued to walk. "You really should have figured that out a little earlier."

The intense look I got in return made me squirm, his eyes darker than their usual golden glow as he took a half step towards me. I was once again reminded of just how much he towered over me.

"You don't know anything," he spoke slowly.

I shook my head, no longer in the mood for his conflicting emotions. Why was he trying so hard to talk himself out of being around me? Was I that unappealing that he was trying to let me down politely, or at least without being completely honest and calling me out on it? It didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved.

"Hi," Alice seemed to just appear. "Are you going to be riding with us?" she asked brightly.

"No, our bus is full" Edward clipped out before I even had the chance to reply.

I stood there stunned, not knowing whether to be hurt or unsurprised by his almost harsh denial of wanting to be in my company.

Before I knew what I was doing I was calling his name before he got on the bus. When he looked around, surprise evident on his too perfect features, he raised a brow.

"I agree, let's not be friends."

I turned around and was getting on the bus before he had the chance of reply. If he didn't want to be friend's then that was fine by me, I would simply make it easier for him to prevent that from happening.

But I couldn't help but wonder, should it really hurt this much?

**~( )~**

I left for Charlie's zas soon as our bus pulled into the parking lot, Mr Banner having told us if we get back early then there was no point in sticking around for a half hour since by the time we all got settled it would be time to leave again.

The other bus seemed to have been caught in traffic and I was relieved. I wasn't as foolish to think that what I had said to Edward would matter much to a guy like him, but it made me feel relieved that even if he did want to talk to me he would have to wait until after the weekend.

It would be enough time for me to cool my emotions, hopefully.

Going to the First Beach turned out to be a lot more fun than I first thought, Mike and Jessica being all over each other while Lauren sat by and sneered at the both of them. It wasn't hard to see the jealousy which burned in her eyes; the fact that Ben clearly wasn't interested in her as well didn't seem to lighten the mood at all.

The day ended, however, in the emergency room even if it wasn't me being the one in pain this time. No, it turned out Mike really couldn't surf and ended up belly flopping, hitting the water hard enough that the whole side of his face was a glowing red.

Jessica flipped the fuck out, panicking and waving her arms around, though she was more worried about how he was going to look in the prom photo's than whether he was actually hurt or not.

Talk about being vain.

So it wasn't a surprise that all of us were sitting in the waiting room, Lauren tagging along on the pure bases of trying to flirt her way into Dr Cullen's pants if what I heard was correct. I cringed; he was happily married for Christ's say, why would you want to ruin that?

I knew the chances of it actually happening were slim, but that didn't excuse the fact she was slutty enough to want to break up a family without a care in the world. Not even Jessica was _that_ bad.

Hearing my brick of a phone go off I sighed, slipping it out of my pocket before looking at the caller ID which read **Station**.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Bells, what time are you going to be home tonight? It's just I was going to spend some time around Billy's, if that's ok?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"You don't need to ask my permission, Charlie" though I couldn't help but compare him to Renee who would have simply not given me a single heads-up. I may have gotten a note if I was lucky; it was Phil who usually gave me text saying he was with her. "And I'm at the hospital-"

I realised my mistake as soon as I said it. "You're at the hospital? What's wrong? You need me to leave and come down there, you just say the word and I'll-"

"It isn't me, Mike fell off a surf board and we're waiting to have his face checked out."

I heard his sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that, Bells. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know so you don't cook for me or anything."

"Please don't eat junk food," I knew it wasn't good for his diet. He was the Chief of Police, he needed to stay in good shape for his line of work.

"I won't," I could picture him rolling his eyes.

Hanging up I sighed, leaning forward as I rested my elbows on my thighs before dropping my head to face the floor. I was tired, annoyed and frustrated with Lauren who seemed to be checking out every male doctor who walked past.

"Ah, Isabella, isn't it?"

Looking up I felt myself blush when I caught sight of who just had to be the Carlisle Cullen I had heard so much about from Jessica, Angela and Lauren. He had equally pale skin and the same golden amber eyes that I couldn't help but do a double take.

Was he sure he and his adoptive children weren't related? They all seemed to look scarily the same, too beautiful for what's considered normal.

"Bella," I corrected without thought. "I prefer Bella," I added, seeing his confused look.

He smiled charmingly. "Very well, Bella. My son, Edward, talks very fondly of you."

I stared at him. Were we talking about the same Edward? The one who had snapped at me before telling me that he didn't want to be friends and to basically not go near him?

"Anyway," he continued. "You must be Mike then," he turned to face my red faced friend. "It doesn't look serious from what I can see, but I can take a proper look at you to calm your worries."

"I'll come," Lauren jumped up while Mike rose to his feet, looking completely out of place and nervous.

I rolled my eyes, smiling when Dr Cullen told me that I looked a lot better than when he first met me. I guess it would be an improvement since I wasn't unconscious with a bloody and bruised nose.

Slouching back in my seat I leaned back before closing my eyes, the past two days having taken a lot out of me. I wasn't used to the drama, and so far in the first week of attending Forks High I had more drama in my life than my whole time spent in Phoenix.

I doubted it was a good thing.

"Bella?"

Looking up I frowned when I caught sight of familiar pale skin and dark piercing eyes.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"My father works at the hospital," his answer making me want to slap myself, duh.

"Oh right," I shifted awkwardly. Why was he even talking to me?

It was quiet until I felt him take the seat next to me. I resisted the urge to lean further towards him but refused to dwell on the reason why.

"Did you mean it?"

I sighed. "Mean what?"

"That you do not want to be friends."

I fought back the urge to pull out my hair in frustration. Did he have sort of condition which resulted in memory loss? It would explain a few things.

"If I remember correctly Edward, you were the one who told me it was best if we weren't friends. I was simply making it easier on you."

Glancing to my left I jumped slightly when I realised how close he was. He was still looking at me intently, dark eyes and all.

"I said it was for the best," he looked away. "I did not say it was what I wanted."

I didn't know how much of this cryptic shit I could take. "Can you tell me what you want, Edward? To be honest, your emotions are kind of giving me whiplash."

He was quiet, and the next thing I knew he was standing up and walking further into the hospital. The staff didn't even bat an eye-lid at his presence, clearly used to him being around because of his father. Charlie had told me how lucky the hospital was to have such an advanced and experienced doctor, it was clear they didn't want to rock the boat which could result in him leaving.

I didn't blame them.

By the time I was driving home I couldn't help but think back to mine and Edward's conversation. What I managed to grasp from him was that he wanted to be friends, but he thought it best that we weren't? It was confusing.

Shaking my head I sighed, not wanting to dwell on it but not being able to let it go. Perhaps I would take Angela's and Jessica's offer to go to Port Angeles with them. While I didn't have any desire to go to prom, so didn't need a dress, I could check out the local book stores.

Sending a text to Angela telling her I was up for it, I went to bed feeling half dead to the world and tired to the bone.

And I dreamt of pale skin and amber eyes.

* * *

**Well…what do you think? Good? **

**Review's get you more Edward, lol ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbeta'd so sorry in advance for any mistakes. I wanted to get this up quickly so I didn't have time to do my usual repeat checks of it, **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

**Bella **

Listening to both Angela and Jessica discuss dress types, colour and beading I soon found myself glancing out the window.

As expected my thoughts soon drifted towards Edward again, not being able to get him out of my mind. There just seemed to be something…off about him, not in a bad way, but he just didn't seem normal.

The pale skin, the amber and dark eyes, the way he moved with such grace and the predatory looks I had seen him send my way. Just the reminder had me flushing.

But what did it mean?

"You're not really into this, are you?" Angela brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced up, realising that she had yet again changed dresses along with Jessica.

"Actually, I just really want to visit this book store. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant?" I suggested.

I had searched online for any decent bookstores, but it wasn't until I came across a familiar book they had in stock 'Quilette Legends' that I couldn't help but think back to what Jacob had told me when me and Charlie had headed down to the reservation.

"_The cold ones…"_

It had gotten me thinking.

By the time I left the store, book in hand, I frowned at how dark it had gotten. It had been a long walk to the bookstore, but I hadn't expected the light to go quite so quickly. I really needed to stop thinking that I was still in Phoenix.

Stepping outside I couldn't help but already begin to second guess myself on where I was going, trying to recall the way I had come.

It wasn't until I saw two seemingly drunk men at the end of an alley that I really started to second guess me leaving the other girls in a place I didn't know all that well. I would have snorted had I not felt a tremor of unease filter through me, I didn't know the area at all.

Turning around I held my breath, hoping to god that they didn't follow and I was just being paranoid.

I wasn't as lucky.

Walking past the dock my fingers clenched in my coat pocket, my eyes briefly closing in fear as I heard their taunts mingle along with the rest of the men in front of me. I knew I was surrounded, and I knew the chances of them leaving me alone were low.

I just hoped all they had planned was taunting.

It was when I soon found myself surrounded that I panicked, my breathing coming out in light puffs. They were close enough to touch and the smell of alcohol hit me with their every breath.

I was fucked.

"Don't touch me," I felt a hand creep down my back before landing on my arse. I flinched away only to have another do the exact same. "I said, don't touch me" I reflexively jerked my thigh upwards.

However, the satisfaction barely lasted a second before I was being shoved roughly. I clenched my eyes shut, knowing that if what to god I hoped didn't happen, happened, then I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Hearing a car rapidly approaching I barely stifled the urge to cry. Were there more of them? God, could this get any worse?

It wasn't until I recognised the familiar Volvo, and the absolutely furious driver that I didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified that he was about to get the same treatment as I had gotten myself into.

His reckless yet controlled driving caused the circle of drunken men around me to stumble away. I would have ran had it not been for Edward, I was not about to leave him, every cell in my body prevented me from doing so.

When he told me to get in the car, I listened without hesitation.

I watched him stalk towards the group of men, anger radiating from every pore in his body and I couldn't help but notice that he moved with far too much grace for someone normal to manage. It was almost animalistic.

Still trying to control my breathing I watched in fearful shock as the men took one look at Edward before stumbling away. I gasped. From what I could tell he hadn't said anything but even as I took one look at him I felt a similar reaction.

It wasn't _normal_.

"I should go back there and rip those guys heads off!" he spat through clenched teeth as he pulled us quickly back onto the road. I ignored the beaming, not knowing why I wasn't feeling as unnerved as I should be with the animalistic look still present in his dark eyes.

He looked like he was out for blood.

"Uh, no you shouldn't." Why did I just say that? The men were about to rape me for Christ's sake!

I sighed, knowing the reason. I cared too much about Edward to let him do such a thing.

"You don't know the vile, repulsing things their thinking" his hands clenched tighter on the wheel. I swear I heard the rubber strain under the pressure.

"And you do?"

"It's not hard to guess." No, I guess it wasn't. They had made their intentions perfectly clear. "Can we talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around?"

Shit, I couldn't help but wonder just how much he cared about me to be as torn up about it as he was. So I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"You should put your seatbelt on."

Surprisingly he laughed, but not in a cheerful way. It sounded more sinister than I expected he could muster. Again, he seemed to have proved me wrong.

"Put your seatbelt on," he chuckled almost hysterically. I had never seen him so out of sorts, not when he was usually so calm and collected.

It was unsettling to say the least.

Before I knew what I was doing I had the major urge to comfort him, to _care _for him, and however absurd it sounded it didn't prevent me from reaching out to lightly touch my fingers against his on the gear stick.

"You're so cold," I frowned as he pulled his hand back reflexively.

Looking down I stared at my hand, light tingles running from my fingertips all the way through my arm. What the…?

He didn't reply and I didn't question it further, my head too filled with all the if's and buts when it came to me spending more time around Edward. None of it seemed to make sense.

Arriving at the restaurant where I had arranged to meet Angela and Jessica I couldn't help but think how he knew this was where I was meant to go since I hadn't been the one to tell him, and he wasn't friends with either Angela or Jessica so he couldn't have got it from them.

"Thanks," I spoke shyly when he held my door open for me. I smiled, hiding my confusion at his extremely pleased expression.

Huh?

"You're very welcome, Bella."

Shivering at the sound of my name falling from his lips I frowned when I caught sight of both Angela and Jessica leaving the restaurant, only for them to tell me they had already eaten since they hadn't heard from me in hours.

Shouldn't that have raised alarm bells?

When Edward offered to sit with me I couldn't resist, smiling at the memory him Jessica trying to invite herself only for Edward to swiftly refuse while still managing to keep up with the charm.

It made me wonder whether he just didn't like Jessica or whether he actually wanted to spend some time alone with me, neither I had a problem with but the fact he had made it perfectly clear only a few days ago that he didn't even want to be friends made his whole change of attitude confusing.

While I was extremely grateful that he had saved me from being beaten and much worse, I couldn't help but feel question after question filtering through my head.

How did he know I was there?

Was he following me?

How did he know I was in trouble?

Why did those men back off so easily?

And the comment about him ripping their heads off, while with anyone else it would have seemed like an empty or over reactive threat, with Edward…he sounded as serious as it came.

Why wasn't I more worried about being in his company if that was what I thought? I knew part of the reason why was the fact even with his strange quirks, every cell in my body was screaming at me that I was safe, almost protective.

I let Edward take charge as we entered the small restaurant, the waitress doing a double take. I didn't blame her. Edward was the picture of pure perfection.

I just didn't like the way she was staring at him, at all.

Remaining quiet I once again felt my lips curve into a smile when Edward was pulling out my chair before I had even reached it. I shook my head in wonder.

When my mushroom ravioli arrived by the same envious waitress I glanced up at Edward who had denied eating anything.

"So," the waitress battered her eyes lashes. "Are you sure there isn't _anything_ I can get you?" she practically purred.

The jealously I felt came out of nowhere.

"No, no thank you."

I was satisfied when I watched her leave, even if she threw a "let me know" over her shoulder with that same flirtatious expression. Now, while I knew this wasn't a date and rather Edward being the gentleman he was, it certainly looked like one and the fact she had the guts to simply try and get off with my 'date' was just not ok.

I snorted, trying to cover it up with a cough but I knew by Edward's smirk that he knew exactly what had caused it. I flushed, trying not to draw attention to it.

The fact his eyes hadn't strayed from my own hadn't skipped by my attention either.

"You're really not going to eat?"

His lips curved. "No I'm on a, special diet."

It sounded as if I wasn't in on some kind of personal joke once again, and suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"You've got to give me some answers," I didn't know how much of this tension I could take anymore.

He hummed. "Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.77245-"

"I don't want to know what the square root of pie it!" I snapped before I could help myself. It was frustrating, the jealously I was feeling over the waitresses flirting, the way he always seemed to talk to me as if there was some private joke that I wasn't in on…the fact he was lying to me, or giving me half-truths, _hurt_.

He looked surprised, pleased but surprised. "You knew that?"

I stared at him, deciding to go for the direct approach. None of this other shit seemed to be working. "How did you know where I was?"

His response of "I didn't" I immediately knew was a lie. Not only was it obvious, but it seemed every lie which fell from his lips concerning me _hurt_, and while I didn't know why exactly it at least gave me something to work with.

I got up to leave.

"Don't leave," he looked panicked, and for the briefest moment I swore I saw pain flash through his eyes.

_Yea, I knew exactly what you were feeling mate. _

"Did you, follow me?" I prompted.

"I-I feel very, urm, _protective_ over you" he seemed to struggle with his wording.

I stared at him, not understanding the rush of…affection? which I seemed to feel about his words. The rational side of me said I should be concerned, he had basically admitted to me that he had been following me, but it was the protective comment which had the heat rising to my cheeks.

I felt flattered when I knew I should be anything but.

"So, you followed me?" I just wanted to confirm it.

"I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help, and then I heard what those lowlifes were thinking-"

"Wait, you say you heard what they were thinking?" Had I heard him right? He seemed lost for words, which would have been strangely adorable had it not been for the tense conversation. But I needed answers, I couldn't afford to allow myself to get side tracked and I knew it wouldn't be that hard of a thing for Edward to do. "So what you…you read minds?"

Why was I going along with this? And more importantly, why did some part of me actually believe that he could?

"I can read every mind in this room, apart from yours."

I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't relieved. If he was telling the truth, which every gut feeling I held was telling me that he was, than knowing about my slight obsession with him wouldn't have been my idea of fun.

"Just money, sex, money, sex…cat." At that exact moment the bloke he was gesturing to sighed in what I guessed to be pleasure.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"And then you…nothing. It's very frustrating."

For some reason I ended up blurting out, "is there something wrong with me?" before I could help myself.

Edward stared at me, eyes still intense before he ended up chuckling. "I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you?"

I flushed at the realisation that he was right. It wasn't until I saw him grow uncomfortable that I felt my concern increase. Was it healthy that I was reacting to his admission so calmly? That I was so worried?

"What is it?" my tone dripping with concern. I found I wanted to know; no I _needed_ to know what was on his mind.

"I don't have the strength, to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't," was my reflexive answer.

Just the thought alone of not being around him, of never seeing him again made my heart clench painfully. I fought the urge to wince painfully, rather concentrating on the mystery sitting on front of me.

I couldn't let him go. I didn't know him well, but what I did know was he had to be in my life. I didn't want to picture what it would be like if he wasn't in it.

The ravioli was cold by the time I realised we had simply been staring at each other, the rest of the restaurant having gone home already.

"Can we leave now?"

Edward's eyes flickered down towards the cold uneaten meal, his brows pulling together in a frown but he didn't comment, rather nodding as he waved the waitress down.

"You sure I can't get you something, handsome?"

I frowned.

Edward shook his head, reaching for the check before rolling his eyes. Curious, I lifted my head only to snort when I caught sight of the numbered digits. I had a feeling I would have been jealous had it not been for the fact Edward didn't seem to react in the slightest.

Weren't guys meant to be flattered when girls threw themselves over them? If anything, Edward didn't seem affected in the slightest.

The journey back was quiet, but it was far from awkward. Just being in his presence seemed to relax me, not to mention I was still incredibly thankful of his heroic gesture earlier in the evening. I had a feeling I always would be, and I didn't have a problem with that.

When Edward turned into my drive I took note that yet again Charlie wasn't home. I sighed, knowing his job was demanding and at least unlike Renee he actually had a perfectly acceptable excuse. I wasn't about to complain after he had taken me in, he was perfectly fine to live his own life as I lived mine.

I just worried.

I didn't make a move to get out of the car once the engine was off, and Edward didn't tell me to leave.

"I am sorry,"

I looked towards him in confusion.

"For my previous comment about not wishing to be friends, I do."

"Oh," I spoke softly. "You feel protective over me?" I swallowed nervously. He nodded. If he was being truthful then I wanted to be as well. "I feel…around you, uh…."

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" his lips curved.

_God, he had such a gorgeous smile. _

"I want to be honest, and to do that I have to tell you, uh, being around you makes me feel _safe_" I finally stuttered out.

Nervously, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, hoping I hadn't made things awkward. In contrast, if anything Edward's entire face seemed to light up with delight.

The sight alone made me breathless.

"I make you feel safe?" I nodded. He shook his head, amusement tainting his tone. "I apologise, I just haven't heard that before. But, I am pleased."

Biting my lip I nodded, watching as his own gaze flickered down to my lips before he seemed to steal himself, against what I didn't know. I tried to tell myself that his eyes hadn't transformed from an amber gold into a dark black within the space of a few seconds, because that wasn't normal, was it?

"You should head inside, rain is coming" Edward suddenly spoke.

I didn't ask him how he knew, or if he was right. This night was weird enough as it was without me trying to pick apart every little detail that had occurred under a fine tooth comb.

No, I would do that later in the comfort of my own room.

"Thank you," I started. "For saving me, for being there I guess," I tucked a few loose strands behind my ear. "I mean a lot."

"You don't need to-"

"I do," I cut him off. "I'd hate to even think about what they had planned, and I need," I shivered. "I need you to know that I am really grateful that you followed me, even if it was a little strange" I teased.

Edward seemed to stare at me blankly, and for the life of my I couldn't read a single expression on his face. It was as if he was a blank slate.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella" he smiled after a few minutes. I watched as he seemed to hesitate before he reached out to brush lightly at my hair, his gesture so light that I barely felt it.

It left me yearning for more.

Pulling his hand away he was out the car and had my door open before I had time to unbuckle my seatbelt. Had he jogged? The list of things I couldn't help but notice was growing the more time I spent with him, but it didn't explain why I wasn't running away screaming?

Edward, ever the gentleman, walked me to my door with the grace I had come to expect from him.

"Sleep well, Bella" he smiled charmingly before swooping down in an extravagant bow. It was so unexpected I froze for a second before I found myself giggling at his antics. Giggling!

Shyly saying that I would see him tomorrow I watched in disappointment as he slipped back into his Volvo before pulling out of the drive.

I wasn't surprised when only a few minutes being in the house it started to down pour.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
